<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ubumbano by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177030">Ubumbano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ubumbano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ukukhala kwakhe bekungabekezeleleki. Wazwakala njengesilwane esifa njengoba lawo madoda ayemthatha amfaka ebumnyameni. Kwakungachazeki ukuthi babezokwenzanjani kuye, ukuthi bazomenzani kulobu busuku. Wayekhiphe umfana weStark efasiteleni ngesizathu, walwa uNed Stark ngesizathu. Lokhu shits kwakungekho sizathu. Babezothatha ubuhle bakhe, bamsuse ngobuhlakani bakhe, bantshontshe udumo lwakhe. UBrienne akakufanelanga lokhu. Akekho umuntu ofanele lokhu.</p><p>Wamuzwa ekhala futhi, ekhala futhi ebhoboza, bese kuthi ukuthula njengoba ephoqeleka phansi. Uboshwe kulesi sihlahla esinegazi futhi akakwazi ukwenza into ukuvikela yena. Futhi bekufanele ukuvikelwe. Wakha isithombe esingenakunqotshwa kanjalo, iqhawe elinamandla nelingenayo imizwa, lithembekile ezifungweni zakhe kuphela. Kepha bekungasikhona ukuthi ungubani. Wayeyintombazane e-naïve ehlukunyezwa ngumhlaba, yiwo wonke amadoda ayeke ambize ngegama elithi "Brienne the Nobuhle", ngawo wonke umfundisi onesihluku owayemtshele ukuthi wayengeke alwe ngoba wayengowesifazane. Ngisho ngaye, ngaphambili.</p><p>Wayengakaze azizwe lokhu kungenamsebenzi ngaphambili. Babesebanyamalala bonke kwaze kwaba sebusuku, bamshiya yena noLindke yedwa ngomlilo ofayo. Umuntu oyisidlakudla wayezoba esiswini sakhe ekuseni, inzalo yendodana ethile yesifebe, noma ngabe iyiphi. Leyo bastard cishe ngeke ithathe umoya wayo wokuqala kodwa. Ngemuva kokuthi bezenelise, mhlawumbe ubeshiywe kwenye indawo ukuze afe. Angase abe yintokazi, kodwa hhayi obalulekile. Uma sebezijabulisile, futhi bamphatha incekukazi yakhe eyigugu, uyoba yize. Wayengelutho kuye, wabona.</p><p>Umcabango wokufa kwakhe uhlale naye ngokunethezeka kunalezo zimemezelo. Omunye kungenzeka ukuthi wayesemhlasele manje, kepha ukukhala kwakusazwakala engqondweni yakhe. Kwakufanele enze okuthile. Wayengakwazi ukushesha ukungena, inkemba ngesandla ukukhulula intombazane. Wayengakwazi ngisho nokukroba imbongolo yakhe. Kwakuzodingeka asebenzise ikhono elihlukile. Eyodwa ayengazi ukuthi unayo. Ikhono lakhe ngamazwi. Lokho kwakuyikhono lomfowabo. Kepha wawakhumbula lawo mahora egumbini likaMaester e-Casterly Rock, efunda amagama amaningi amahle kangaka. Isikhathi sokwenza wonke lawo mahora afanele.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>